A special very gift
by joselito.cr0455
Summary: Era una tarde en Ciudad Celeste del mes de agosto en donde vemos a Misty en su gimnasio pokémon entrenando mucho para sus futuras batallas pokémon para así mantener el honor de su gimnasio pokémon, y también defender las melladas cascadas de los futuros aspirantes a ganar la liga añil de Kanto, pero había en algo estaba pensando Misty que la ponía muy triste que será.


**_A special very gift._**

**_Hecho Por Joselito._**

* * *

**Era una tarde en Ciudad Celeste del mes de agosto en donde vemos a Misty en su gimnasio pokémon entrenando mucho para sus futuras batallas pokémon para así mantener el honor de su gimnasio pokémon, y también defender las melladas cascadas de los futuros aspirantes a ganar la liga añil de Kanto, sus hermanas estaban muy sorprendidas del poderío que muestra su hermana en las batallas pokémon, es entonces que su hermana mayor muestra algo fuera de lo común en Misty y por eso decide actuar para tratar de averiguar que es lo que le estaba pasando a ella, pero primero lo fue a consultar con sus otras hermanas, para que Daisy pueda saber que hacer.**

—Chicas, ¿ustedes ven un poco rara aMisty?

—Ahora que tú lo estás mencionando yo pienso igual que tú Daisy—dijo Lily

— ¡Wow! cómo que nuestra hermanita está con la autoestima baja—dijo Violet

—Y lo peor es que dé esa forma, y no me gusta verla así de esa manera

— ¿Así que proponen chicas? preguntó Daisy

—Como que es obvio no, tú como que eres nuestra hermana mayor debes ir a hablar con nuestra Misty.

Pensamientos de Misty.

**Oh Ash, ¿qué será de ti? ¿En dónde estarás?, ¿acaso ya me olvidaste? o peor aún, ¿ya encontraste a quién amar?, entonces Misty empezó a acordarse de Ash, pero todos esos recuerdos la estaban atormentando mucho, y la líder de gimnasio de pokémon de agua no lo vio venir, la entrenadora de pokémon de agua estaba pensando en voz alta y su hermana escucha y bien claro lo que ella estaba diciendo, se sorprendió mucho y decidió actuar ya.**

* * *

— ¿Todo bien hermanita? —preguntó Daisy

—Ah sí, no te preocupes hermanita todo está muy bien—le contesto Misty a Daisy.

—No te creo Misty, anda, cuéntame que te paso—le dijo la blonda a su hermana menor.

—Bien tú ganas, extraño mucho a Ash, lo extraño demasiado Daisy y eso me duele mucho el saber que yo no estoy ahí para él y quien sabe sí tiene una novia y yo aquí sufriendo el no ser amada por él y eso me mortifica mucho, como desearía estar ahí junto a Ash, no tener que estar aquí encerrada entre estás cuatros paredes de esté gimnasio pokémon, yo quiero ser libre para poder cumplir mi meta de ser la mejor maestra pokémon de agua en todo Kanto, pero encerrada aquí no podré lograr nada de lo que me propongo, ahora quiero concretar todos mis sueños—dijo Misty un poco melancólica.

—¡Wow hermanita!, primero déjame decirte, que estás muy celosa de que sí Ash tuviera una novia no me extraña, que como un hombre como él muchas chicas querían salir con él, pero lo bueno de todo esto es que con lo que me has dicho que Ash tiene una fuerte espesura, no creo que él se enamore de nadie, no sin antes consultarle a su corazón lo que él verdaderamente siente por la posible mujer y quién fuera su compañera para toda la vida y eso mi hermanita, estoy muy segura que él te elegirá a ti por sobre todas esas chicas.

— ¿En serio tú crees eso Daisy? —pregunta una Misty muy esperanzada a su hermana mayor.

—Claro Misty, para que te voy a engañar—dijo la peliamarillo a su hermana mayor.

**_Mientras tanto en otro sitio, para ser más precisos en la región de Kalos _**

Ahí está el entrenador procedente de Pueblo Paleta junto a sus nuevos compañeros de viaje Clemont, Bonny y Serena, Ash últimamente ha estado muy pensativo y sus compañeros lo notaron.

— ¿Eh?, ¿qué le está pasando a Ash?, él no era así—dijo Bonny

—Ya notaste lo qué él tiene en sus manos, no sé pero hay algo aquí que no me está gustando para nada, y ve a esos objetos como si estuviera muy obsesionado con esas cosas, (refierendose al pañuelo y al señuelo).

— Sí, es verdad, que raro el que tenga esos dos objetos, seguro su novia se lo obsequió como regalo para que él la recuerde y no se olvide de ella.

—De ninguna manera Bonny ni se ocurra pensar en eso, Ash es solamente mío y de nadie más, así que ni se te ocurra decir eso de nuevo Bonny.

—Caray, que carácter de mujer lo tiene y muy fuerte, lo siento Serena—dijo Bonny.

—Ok discúlpame y no sé por qué me dio ese arranque tan fuerte—dijo Serena.

—Bueno amiga, seguro tienes miedo a que alguien te lo arrebate pero recuerda es él con quien elige ser feliz y sí no te escoge a ti, tú debes dejarlo ir, Serena hazme caso como amiga.

**_Mi querida y amada pelirroja he estado pensando mucho en ti, y sé que muy pronto estaremos juntos otra vez como en los viejos tiempos, y seremos muy felices para siempre dijo Ash en voz fuerte que Serena y Bonny lo escucharon decir y ahora tiene que dejar ir a Ash libre para que él sea muy feliz con su amada "Pelirroja", pero ella tenía que hacer lo que era lo más correcto posible aunque eso fuera que dejara ir a su amado Ash con otra mujer ella lo comprendería y lo dejaría libre no sin antes ella decirle a él lo que ella sentía por él y sentía que tenía que decírselo, para que él lo supiera, y está noticia deja a Serena con su corazón hecho polvo._**

* * *

—Muy bien, veo que mi Ash ya encontró a alguien a quién amar y a quién pertenecer, pensé que la indicada era yo, pero me equivoque y no puedo meterme en el camino a su felicidad, mas sin embargo le diré toda la verdad, aunque me duela su respuesta, que me rechace pero lo haré.

Pero en ese mismo momento Ash se da cuenta de todos sus sentimientos por Misty, y entonces él decide ir a Kanto para buscar a Misty y decirle toda la verdad pero antes de eso Ash llamaría a su amiga para ponerla al tanto de lo que está pasando con él, sus sentimientos.

—Hey chicos yo me voy a adelantar hacia el siguiente centro pokémon—y con eso que dijo Ash Serena se puso más triste ya que cada vez sus sospechas estaban creciendo de que Ash se había enamorado de alguien más después de que se conocieran ya hace mucho tiempo.

Mientras tanto en cuidad Celeste todo estaba circulando muy tranquilamente, pero lo que no sabía Misty era que esa tranquilidad pronto se terminaría, todo debido a una llamada de parte de Ash, su Ash y después de lo que se digan sus vidas podrían cambiar para bien o para mal.

Ring, ring, ring, ring, llamada, llamada, llamada, y ahí estaba sonando el vídeo teléfono del gimnasio de Misty pero ella ni se imaginaba se llevaría una gran sorpresa de quién era esa persona que le estaba llamando a ella, pero el tanto sonar del teléfono le empezó a molestar y dijo lo siguiente.

— ¡Ah! Espero que sea muy importante tengo muchas cosas que hacer como para perder el tiempo en cosas sin importancia—en ese mismo momento ella llegó al vídeo teléfono, atendió la llamada y se quedó congelada al saber de donde era—Es de la región de Kalos en donde Ash está en este mismo momento y no creo que sea él el que me está llamando, solo hay una manera de saberlo y esa es hablando con el que me está llamando—se dijo Misty a sí misma.

—A-A-A-aló A-A Ash, ¿de verdad eres tú? — habló una Misty tartamudeando demasiado debido a la impresión del que la estaba hablando del otro lado de la línea.

—Hola M-M- Misty, ¿de verdad eres tú? estás muy bonita después de todo esté tiempo mira, Misty discúlpame sí yo te olvidado pero quiero que sepas una cosa que yo a ti nunca te he olvidado, siempre te he llevado en lo profundo de mi corazón.

Esto calo muy hondo en el corazón de Misty, pero ella no se permitirá que Ash la engañará otra vez, ella quería creerle a Ash pero necesitaba una prueba de que Ash no la estaba mintiendo cuando se dijeron que se volverían a ver después de la despedida, y que Ash nunca cumplió su promesa pero ella sí lo hizo, ya que se vieron en el reino espejismo y en donde se enfrentan a la mente maestra, después de ahí se encuentran por una última vez cuando Ash regresa de Hoenn cuando se enfrenta a Agatha en el cual Ash casi gana pero no lo logro, empero, demostró lo mucho que se ha superado a sí mismo, entonces en ese mismo momento la voz de Misty decidió romper con el hielo.

—Mira Ash, primero que todo gracias por llamar pero yo no te creo ni una palabra de lo que me estás diciendo por sí me las creo voy a terminar muy lastimada por causa de tú abandonó y descuido de nuestra amistad, de hecho de que nuestra relación de los mejores amigos está a punto de irse a pique todo por lo que hemos pasado durante todo este tiempo se está por ir a la **_BORDA ASH KETCHUM, ME DUELE MUCHO SABER QUE NUNCA ME LLAMASTE; O ME DEJASTE UNA CARTA O ALGO PERO NO, SIEMPRE TENÍAS QUE IR EN TUS VIAJES POKÉMON QUE SOLO TE IMPORTAN TUS POKÉMON, O ACASO TIENES A ALGUIEN MÁS AL QUE TÚ DICES AMAR SIN NI SIQUIERA OÍR A TÚ PROPIO CORAZÓN_**—Dijo Una Misty Muy Adolorida en su voz y Ash lo noto enseguida pero él tenía que decirle la verdad sin tener que discutir con su mejor amiga, por que sí no todo estaría perdido para siempre, y entonces él dijo lo siguiente.

—Misty Discúlpame por favor, solo te diré algo pero sí tú piensas lo mismo, entonces me voy de tú vida para siempre y no te vuelvo a molestar ya—Dijo un Ash Muy decidido a todo por el perdón de su mejor amiga.

—Ok Ash, te daré una sola oportunidad pero tienes que saber ganarte mi perdón por tú amistad que la has descuidado mucho—dijo una Misty con algo de esperanza en su voz.

**_Entonces Ash busca en su bolso dos objetos muy preciados para él que le ha permitido siempre acordarse de su querida Misty, ella al darse cuenta de lo que Ash estaba sacando de su bolso se le cayó la quijada al piso y dijo lo siguiente._**

* * *

—N-N- No puede ser, aún conservas y en muy buen estado el pañuelo y el señuelo que te di hace mucho tiempo—dijo una Misty muy emocionada al ver los objetos que ella misma le dio para que Ash la recordará y él chico de pelo azabache los conservaba porque le daban «buena suerte», y bueno que Misty si quedó más que sorprendida con la sorpresa que Ash le dio a ella.

—Misty, con esto yo siempre me acordaba siempre de ti y cuando yo no podía seguir más o cuando me quería dar por vencido siempre recurría a ellos sabes porque me daban las fuerzas que tú me transmitías a través de estos «Amuletos» Que me diste con el tiempo, todo lo que me has enseñado te lo debo a ti y a Brock, pero más a ti por qué tú fuiste mi maestra y yo fui él alumno, y en eso Misty coincidió con él.

**00000-00000**

—Ash, que tonta fui al no creerte, yo ni siquiera merezco ser tú amiga, pensé que me habías olvidado pero aún no has dicho sí tienes a otra en tú vida—Misty estaba rezando para que Ash le dijera que no, que él estaba libre de compromisos, y lo quería saber de los mismos labios de Ash.

—Mira Misty, te seré muy sincero, sí tengo, a alguien en mi vida, que hace mucho tiempo conocí pero por el miedo al rechazo jamás me atreví a decirle la verdad y ahora me arrepiento de no decírselo, ya que hoy casi pierdo su amistad y si acaso algo más que una verdadera amistad, pero te lo diré de todas formas, correré ese riesgo.

—Será que acaso se decidirá a decirme la verdad de una vez por todas, será que por fin tendré una pareja, ahora ya lo vamos averiguar, entonces adelante habla ya—dijo Misty muy emocionada.

—Misty, desde que nos conocimos por primera vez he sentido algo por ti, más que una simple amistad, y lo he callado por miedo a que tú me rechazaras, por eso quise ser tú amigo a que por decirte la verdad perdiera nuestra amistad, lo que quiero decir es que **_MISTY WATERFLOWER YO TE AMO. _**

— ¿Q-Q- Que tú me amas?, ¿de verdad me amas? ¡Wow! yo ni sé que decir, no puede ser, mi mejor amigo está enamorado de mí, no me esperaba eso— dijo una Misty feliz, pero al ver que Misty parecía burlarse de él y entonces ella vio la expresión de Ash y antes de que él terminará de decir alguna estupidez ella lo interrumpió.

—Ok Misty, está bien, yo sé que no sientes nada por mí pero no té burles de…—entonces Misty lo calla diciéndole a Ash, y él se ruboriza y mucho.

—No Ash, no tomes la respuesta a la ligera, por qué. ¿Quién dice que yo no siento nada por ti? —dijo Misty, lo que quiero decir es que desde que nos conocimos aquella vez yo también me enamoré de ti pero por miedo de perder nuestra amistad decidí callar y esperar, aunque sufrí mucho pero ya quedó en el pasado, por qué **_YO MISTY WATERFLOWER TAMBIÉN TE AMO ASH_**—**_dijo La pelirroja a su Ahora Novio._**

— ¿D-D- De verdad me amas Misty? — dijo Ash con mucha alegría en su voz que casi podría estallar a causa de tanta emoción.

—Es cierto tontito, yo te amo demasiado como para no hacerlo—dijo una Misty muy alegre y feliz por saber que él azabache también la amaba.

—Bueno Misty, te haré una pregunta más antes de cortar la comunicación—dijo Ash con mucha alegría.

—Adelante Ash—dijo una Misty muy alegre— ¿qué será? me pedirá que vaya en su viaje y sus hermanas le dan el visto bueno a su hermana, para que vaya junto a ash en su viaje pokémon.

—Bueno Misty quería preguntarte si por de casualidad, ¿podrías acompañarme en viaje pokémon?

—Sí, Ash, claro que puedo ir a acompañarte en tú viaje pokémon en la región KALOS dijo una Misty aún más alegre.

—Entonces espérame que ya casi voy por ti Misty— dijo él chico, cortando de repente la llamada y dejando a una Misty muy perpleja, él pelinegro muy feliz y llamo a su pokémon a Alakazam—teletranspórtame a Ciudad Celeste, dijo Ash Y él le hizo caso a su entrenador.

En cuestión de minutos Ash llega al gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste en donde Misty se estaba preparando para iniciar su nuevo viaje junto a Ash su novio, en eso vio a un Alakazam llegar cerca de donde ella salió y quedó muy perpleja.

— ¡Wow! ¿Ash, de donde obtuviste a ese Alakazam? — dijo una Misty con la quijada que le llega al suelo, pero sin duda sería muy rápido su viaje a la región KALOS.

—Es una larga historia que te la contaré después pero ahora es tiempo para irnos que nos están esperando—dijo el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

— ¿Y quienes nos esperan? — dijo una Misty un poquito celosa de su actual novio, pero después se rió por que Ash ya no la volverá a engañar.

—Misty son mis compañeros de la región KALOS.

—Ok Ash te creo—y entonces Misty le da un pequeño beso en los labios de Ash y él le devuelve el beso.

—Te Amo—se dijeron los dos.

—Awwww que tiernos—dijeron las hermanas de Ash.

—Gracias Chicas ¿cómo han estado?, ¿qué tal su viaje por todo el mundo? — dijo el entrenador pokémon.

—Muy bien Ash, gracias por preguntar, escucha, cuida bien de nuestra Misty—dijeron sus hermanas.

—Chicas lo avergüenzan—dice Misty.

—Pero es la verdad, pero sí nuestra Misty sufre de nuevo, KETCHUM, ya verás que somos capaces de hacer las hermanas sensacionales por nuestra hermanita—dijeron todas a la vez.

—Si lo haré, no se preocupen—dijo Ash a las hermanas de Misty.

—Muy bien, nos vamos— dijo Ash.

—Nos vemos después—chicas dijo la sirenita.

—Chao Misty—dijeron sus hermanas.

Después de cinco minutos de partir de Cuidad Celeste llegan al centro pokémon de la región KALOS para reunirse con lo demás.

—Hola Ash, ¿Quién es ella? — preguntaron Clemont y Bonnie

—Ah, ella es Misty, mi novia—dijo alegre el chico.

—Hola chicos, mi nombre es Misty y soy la novia de Ash.

—Hola y tú quien eres pregunto Misty un poco celosa.

—Mi nombre es Serena soy amiga de Ash desde el campamento.

— ¿Es cierto eso Ash? — pregunto Misty.

—Sí, es muy cierto pero somos amigos verdad y nada más, ¿verdad Serena?—le pregunto.

—Sí, solo somos buenos amigos—respondió serena.

Y después de los saludos Ash y Misty se fueron a su recamara y estuvieron hablando de sus anécdotas y de vez en cuando se daban besos como dos enamorados sin control, mientras que los demás se fueron a sus diferentes habitaciones que el centro pokémon les brinda a entrenadores y a sus acompañantes, mientras que en la habitación de Serena ella se encontraba llorando por lo que sucedió hace rato pero tenía que ser muy fuerte ya que no podía interferir en la relación de Ash y Misty ya que sin él ni siquiera saberlo se enamoró de la pelirroja quien era un poco posesiva pero de verdad amaba a Ash y ella con solo saber eso estaba más tranquila, por qué ella tarde o temprano encontrará su príncipe Azul.

**_FIN._**

**_Muy bien otro fic para cumpleaños ya está terminado, espero que sea de tú total agrado tú regalo de cumpleaños Natileon, y sí lo se josélito cuando vas a terminar tus historias pendientes no sé preocupen que ya estoy trabajando en nuevas Actualizaciones para actualizar de nuevo mis fics que están un poco abandonado, por sí quieren buscarme en Face tengo mi propia página es esta, Fan Fic José -Sato-Kasu Hasta la próxima atte.: Josélito._**

**_Descargo: los personajes y la serie no me pertenecen, les pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri, está historia la hago para entretener al lector._**

* * *

**_~Joselito~_**


End file.
